Reno
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Parce qu'avant Reno des Turks, il y a eu Reno Sinclair.


Il se cacha dans un des nombreux conduits qui menaient aux égouts de Midgar. Si ses poursuivant le choppaient, il était foutu. Il avait toujours été plus débrouillard que les autres, mais son aspect faible, sa petite taille, et sa grande gueule faisait de lui la cible privilégiée quand les autres gosses des Taudis voulaient se défouler.

- Merde, les voilà… jura-t-il en entendant des pas rapides se rapprocher de sa cachette de fortune.

Il profita des bruits métalliques de casse quand ses agresseurs frappèrent de rage contre les objets inutilisés, et inutilisables, qui jonchaient l'endroit, pour se faufiler plus profondément dans le conduit. La puanteur de tout les rejets de la mégalopole le prit au nez et à la gorge mais il continua d'avancer, préférant sentir le mort qu'être mort. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, il arriva enfin à un embranchement et prit à droite. Il pourrait sortir dans le secteur 6 en passant par là.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un avait dû avoir la même idée, car les sons mouillés qui entendaient derrière lui prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien suivit. Le jeune garçon accéléra le pas, faisant de son mieux pour être discret, ou au moins plus silencieux que ceux qui accouraient dans sa direction. Enfin, il distingua la lumière du crépuscule et bondit dehors, à l'air libre, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Il est là ! Cria quelqu'un droit devant.

Le garçon reconnu l'un de ses bourreaux, sûrement posté à cet endroit pour l'attraper à la sortie du tunnel. Il grogna et esquiva habilement l'autre gosse. Il était peut-être petit, mais il était rapide, plus qu'eux, et ils le savaient. La fatigue commençait tout de même à se faire sentir après toute une après-midi de course-poursuite, et il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se trouver un endroit sécuritaire pour la nuit. Si il réussissait à leur échapper d'abord.

Il fila le plus vite possible entre les débris de la décharge géante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, sachant très bien qu'il avait une meilleure maîtrise du terrain ici. Il espérait les semer rapidement, et sans trop de mal si possible. Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait décidé que ce ne serait pas son jour de chance aujourd'hui, il le comprit bien vite quand un adolescent de presque deux têtes de plus que lui apparut soudainement à sa gauche et le plaqua violemment au sol.

Le premier coup, en plein dans son sternum, lui coupa le souffle et l'empêcha de se préparer pour le prochain. C'est une véritable pluie de poings et de pieds qui s'abattit alors sur son corps frêle. Il protégea sa tête et sa nuque de ses bras et se roula en boule du mieux possible en attendant que la tempête se calme. Ses agresseurs respiraient fort, soufflaient comme des béhémots, leurs rires gras et leurs insultes résonnaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il en comprenne le sens, un sale coup à la tempe, après que l'un d'eux lui ait écrasé son pied sur le visage, lui tordant douloureusement le poignet par la même occasion, lui faisant entendre un sifflement aigue depuis plusieurs minutes.

Au bout d'un certain temps les coups faiblirent et le garçon pu recommencer à respirer un peu mieux. Des déchargent de souffrance parcouraient tous ses muscles, le faisant grimacer. Le groupe commença alors à se disperser, certains crachant méchamment sur le pauvre gamin violenté avant de partir.

- Ça t'apprendra à jouer au plus malin, Reno. Se moqua le plus costaud de tous, le chef de la bande.

Une fois seul, l'interpellé prit son temps pour examiner ses blessures. Malgré la maigre protection de ses bras, un deuxième coup avait atteint son visage et sa lèvre ouverte saignait, ses côtes, ainsi que ses jambes, qui se couvraient lentement mais sûrement d'hématomes le faisaient souffrir et son poignet droit était foulé.

- Pas trop mal pour une fois. Marmonna-t-il en dégageant de son visage ses longs cheveux roux, sales et gras.

Le jeune garçon prit ensuite appuis sur un meuble en ferraille à moitié défoncé pour se relever. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, il décida donc de rester sur place pour dormir. Au moins il n'aurait pas à trop se déplacer, ce qui diminuerait ses courbatures du lendemain. Il alla se calfeutrer entre deux tas d'ordures et s'allongea sur le dos, face au plafond que formait la plaque qui supportait la ville du dessus, cachant la vue au ciel. Reno voulait voir les étoiles. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, son inconscient prêt à réagir au moindre bruit suspect.

R

Le rouquin se réveilla au son de coups de feu pas loin de sa cachette. Il se redressa d'un coup, ignorant la douleur, et bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à filer le plus vite et le plus loin possible si il était en danger. Mais l'attaque n'était apparemment pas dirigée contre lui. Un homme déboula et s'effondra à ses pieds quand il sortit de son trou, une balle lui traversant le front entre les deux yeux.

Reno regarda le sang, la cervelle et les morceaux d'os crâniens salirent ses chaussures et son pantalon. Celui qui avait tiré ne l'avait pas loupé… il leva ses yeux bleus-verts du spectacle macabre et rencontra les assassins. L'un d'eux avait l'air d'être à peine plus âgé de quelques années que lui, la peau mate, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, l'autre était un grand homme brun et c'était lui qui tenait le flingue. Ils avancèrent vers lui.

- Ça va gamin ? Demanda l'homme.

Le garçon hocha distraitement la tête puis s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures qui se gorgeaient de sang chaud, mouillant désagréablement ses orteils. Encore une paire de foutue… en relevant la tête il vit les yeux chocolats de l'homme en costard le regarder avec un intérêt curieux. Evidemment, sa réaction à la vue du cadavre ne devait pas être banale pour lui, mais c'était comme ça, dans les taudis, on voyait souvent bien pire que des macchabés.

Le son d'une sonnerie de PHS fit détourner le regard du brun et le garçon se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci portait le même costard que son aîné. Bizarre. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire une remarque, il reçu un coup violent sur la nuque et tout devint noir.

R

Il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, un mal de crâne terrible en plus de ses autres blessures le torturant. Mais mis à part ça, il se sentait bien, il est était confortablement installé sur quelque chose de mou, et entouré d'une douce chaleur. Si on devait le cogner à chaque fois pour qu'il puisse avoir ce bien-être en émergeant, sa tête ne serait bientôt plus qu'un champ de bosses.

- Alors, on se réveil gamin ? Dit une voix narquoise près de lui.

Reno ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qui l'avait assommé et qui était présentement tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil rembourré à côté de son lit.

- Ce que tu as vu dans les Taudis, tu n'aurais pas du le voir. T'as deux choix : tu meurs ou tu te joins à nous. Alors, tu préfères quoi ?

- À ton avis ? Répondit Reno, un sourire défiant accroché aux lèvres.

R

Les cris résonnaient entre les murs en béton insonorisé mais le jeune homme restait de marbre, regardant simplement le supplicier vider le contenu de son estomac en même temps que ses infos. Les tortures qu'ils subissaient depuis près d'une heure avait eu raison de lui.

Reno eu un sourire et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, direction les toilettes. Il devait nettoyer un peu tout ce sang sur ses mains. On avait pas idée d'arracher dents et ongles à quelqu'un sans gants de protection. Heureusement qu'il avait quand même pensé à remonter ses manches ! Sinon il se serait encore fait engueulé pour avoir bousillé son uniforme.

Depuis un an qu'il était entré dans le programme d'entraînement des Turks, le roux en avait surprit plus d'un par sa force de caractère et son mental d'acier. Il avait toujours un peu de mal pour les combats de force brute, n'ayant pas tout à fait la physionomie adéquate pour ça, mais sa vivacité d'esprit compensait largement ce léger handicape.

Il sourit en pensant que dans quelque temps il serait probablement envoyé en mission solo. Enfin, solo, c'était vite dit, sans mentor plutôt, mais il n'était pas inquiet, après tout, lui et son partenaire, Rude, formaient un équipe de choc !

R

- Reno ! Bouge-toi le cul ban sang !

- Ça va, j'arrive ! Gueula le roux en retour.

Il rajusta un peu son blazer et attrapa son bâton de combat. C'était sûr, sa vie chez les Turks était bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait dans les Taudis, et il avait enfin pu voir les étoiles, il pouvait même voler parmis elles… même si il avait toujours autant de bosses sur la tête !

* * *

><p>Wouhou, hellow ! Petit OS imprévu, écrit en quelques heures, j'espère qu'il est quand même bien. ^^' Voilà donc ma version de l'insertion de Reno chez les Turks, vous me direz, j'aurais pu aller plus en profondeur dans le sujet, mais bon...<p>

Merci à **Taisuki Tsuzaki** pour son aide constante, c'est pour toi ! Les autres, n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot, ça me ferais très plaisir ! ^-^ Kissus !

Nyny :3


End file.
